starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ylesia/Leyendas
Ylesia era un mundo tropical ubicado en el Espacio Hutt. Era controlado por los Hutts Besadii. El planeta era utilizado como una colonia de esclavos dedicada a la producción de especias, todo esto cubierto como un retiro religioso. Descripción left|thumb|150px|[[Reek/Leyendas|Reeks, la única especie nativa conocida.]] Ylesia era un mundo tropical que consistía en tres pequeños continentes. Estaba ubicado en la hiperruta Shag Pabol. Ylesia era el planeta natal del no muy inteligente Reek, una especie de ungulado criado en los ranchos del planeta y su Luna Cordian. Las criaturas se exportaban a numerosos planetas, incluidos Ithor, Iridonia, y Geonosis, lo que trajo como resultado que varias razas los utilizaran para una amplia gama de propósitos. Historia Era de la Antigua República Cuatro mil años antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Ylesia ya era uno de los principales planetas productores de especia de la galaxia, con el producto siendo enviado desde Kessel o Ryloth, con varios traficantes que viajaban desde allí a Nar Shaddaa para obtener esclavos que trabajarían en las fábricas de especias de Ylesia. Era de la Rebelión En el 10 ABY, los Hutts Besadii controlaban el planeta y decían que era un retiro religioso, mas de hecho era un ardid para atrapar esclavos para procesar especia. Los Besadii usaban machos t'landa til para producir lo que llamaban Exultación, una falsa ceremonia religiosa que atrapaba a la mayoría de los seres inteligentes en un placer poderoso y adictivo. left|thumb|200px|Han Solo es testigo de los esclavos cautivados por la Exultación de Ylesia. Los t'landa til de Ylesia iban en viajes "misioneros", dándole la Exultación a las muchedumbres. El gusto por la Exultación a menudo era suficiente para atrapar a aquellos que buscaban algo más en su vida. Los trabajadores eran engañados para ir al planeta, convirtiéndose en "peregrinos" del "Culto Del Uno y El Todo". Los peregrinos entonces eran explotados como esclavos en las numerosas fábricas de procesamiento de especia del planeta. Una de esas víctimas fue Bria Tharen. Durante este periodo el planeta fue gobernado por el Alto Sacerdote Teroenza, el líder del culto. El primer trabajo de pilotaje de Han Solo fue en Ylesia. Durante los años siguientes, la novel Alianza Rebelde montó varios ataques más o menos exitosos al planeta, interfiriendo con la producción de especia y reduciendo las ganancias, pero generalmente causando poco daño duradero. Las fuerzas Rebeldes e Imperiales participaron en una escaramuza en el 1 ABY, lo que resultó en la captura de la fragata Salvación. Sin embargo, en el 0 DBY, una incursión de Rebeldes y contrabandistas, dirigidos por Han Solo y Bria Tharen, tuvieron éxito al cerrar estas fábricas, por lo menos temporalmente, y al liberar a los esclavos, y Teroenza murió. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Ylesia fue arrebatado a los hutts y entregado a la Brigada de la Paz para que fungiera como su cuartel general. Un ataque de la Nueva República, en el que estuvo presente Jaina Solo, resultó en la captura del presidente de la Brigada de la Paz, Thrackan Sal-Solo. Detrás de escena The Paradise Snare afirma que Ylesia no tenía luna; sin embargo, The New Essential Guide to Alien Species declara que la Luna Codian era una luna de Ylesia. The Essential Atlas presumiblemente coloca la Luna Codian en el sistema Codia en el lado opuesto de la galaxia. Apariciones thumb|180px|Otra vista de Ylesia. *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Halcón Milenario'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.36'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoría:Planetas del Espacio Hutt Categoría:Mundos esclavistas Categoría:Mundos productores de especias Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Lugares de Ylesia